Negi-tan
Negi-tan (Constellation Witch Canvas) Appearance Easily recognized by her insanely-long tail-like dark brown hair and golden hairpin (most of people who didn't knew her thinks it's a tail and she's half-beast), with a basic appearance of 18 years old girl. Having a deep-red iris, a most recognizable sign of a witch, and a medium height of a teenager. Often seen with waitress outfit working in a cafe as a chef (she said she's a fresh graduate from high school) or in her boarding house working on her BL doujins (yes, this is why she often stalk hot boys like Blank or Mazo. It's not for her obsession, but for reference), and sometimes hanging out or just lazing around with Lara, her neighbour in the boarding house, and Bracula, Lara's friend. She can speaks Indonesian fluently, even Javanese (LOL), British accented English and a little bit Enochian. Personality An elegant Onee-sama type, a little bit playful and bit.. i mean witchy , but can be very sadist and ruthless sometimes. She's the type that could change personality depends on the way people treat her or her possessions/acquaintances . Hard to hold her Onee-sama instinct to do anything she can to help others,with her style (a little bit tsundere-ish sometimes), and also supportive (with her style too). Loves artistic things , natural objects , and dogs (hey, witches isn't always about cats ya know! its 21st century for God's sake?!). History Born in Germany, in pure Hexe family, her mother was killed by the Witch hunter when she was 2, and live only with her father hundred years ago (her father soon killed too 10 year after her mother). She still blame herself of her only friend's death, a dog-lover little boy from nearby village hundred years ago, who was suspected as a traitor to human races because he befriended with her, a witch, and tortured to death. With all people around her always ended up killed, she was afraid to make friends with another people via Real Life, and became very active in online world to make some doujinshis and give happiness to others for the first time, especially fujoushi''s (though she's not one), and giving inspirations to prevent artblock! The reason she joined '''Canvas Ranger'' is obvious, to seek for "Inspiration" (often seen stalks mazo with his harem, Blank, Raigen, etc) and to find the new herself. As a Ranger She's placed in 9th division, along with her teammates, Ey the alien, genius little boy Emil, Musician Ferryl, and a multitalented shopkeeper Fara. Accidentally, one of the hero rangers, Oscar are her doujin's fans (from online world), and sometimes they hangout together as a sister-brother. She also having a rival, a gothic lolita vampire Falleci, but she always (purposely) mispell her name as "Flat-Chesty", due the vampire's appearance (flat-chested) and often mock her with that nickname. And until now, she still enjoyed her life as a ranger, but sometimes Vex, an underworld creature insult her to join villain side. "darkness will never suitable with the lights", she said to Negi. War She joined in the second war, in one of the stadiums in the South Africa where the world cup is held, with Portugal flag as division mark. She fights her biggest rival, Flat-chesty (Falleci) Ability Like other witches, she has power to do supernatural things like levitate, teleport, summonings, etc. She don't have a henshin form, but she able to release her full-witch power by the nightfall and if the full moon are visible from earth, not blocked by clouds. When she unleashes her full power, all of her hair became very long (not only a part that looks like a tail), gets an insane physical strength and able to use her main weapon, Torments of Zodiacs. The weapon is various based on the Zodiac signs, and some of it are the devices based on the torturing devices used during the Witch Hunt. Some of the Devices : *Torments of Zodiacs, Virgo. Summons an ''Iron maiden, to be used as traps, guard, or just throw it to the opponent with her insane strength in full-witch mode. *Torments of Zodiacs, Taurus. Summons a Brazen Bull, often used as traps, but able to kill the opponent if she want by cast a magic flame to roast the one who trapped inside, but rarely do this due her strong appreciation of Living Beings. *Torments of Zodiacs, Aquarius. Summons a water coffin like the magician's always use for show, complete with the chains to hold the opponent. *Torments of Zodiacs, Ophiucus. Summons a snake that has an ability to cure lots of injuries by biting and injecting medicines through its fang. *Final Cruxification, Wheel-of-Torture. Summons a wheel with many symbols attached on it. Like the Wheel-of-fortune,it activates by spinning the wheel and waited until the it stopped arrow pointing on one of the symbols, it randomly causes pain, healing or even death. only affects the one who the name was written in the wheel. This mode are so risky and hard to use because it depends on the weather, almost useless in rainy season where clouds often blocking moon, the source of her power. But she can transfer and accumulate her full-witch power into a non-living object, and can use the power anytime she wants with a limited time like a chargable battery. She only uses Onion and Garlics as the mediums. Trivia *''Negi is the japanese for Leek, or Daun Bawang in Indonesian (LOL). *She often uses quotes from Bayonetta, her favorite witch. *She can get along with ANYONE, even with Villain side like Lara and Bracula *Her rivalry with Falleci is somehow related to old myth that Garlic is the one of the very enemy of Vampires. *Hell yeah british accent! *in one of the ranger's journal, She is preffered to be voiced by Fujimura Ayumi Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team B